Does It Matter?
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Could a broken heart be mended in one night? Could a wrong be made right? What is the mystery couple? Read and find out. I accept all reviews. However, don't read this if you don't like Meiling.


Does It Matter?   
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It is owned by CLAMP. I also don't own the song used in this fic. It is called "It Doesn't Matter," and it belongs to Alison Krauss & Union Station. None of those people are me, so, you can't sue me.   
  
Meiling looked through her pictures. Most of them were of her and Syaoran. She saw a small puddle hit the plastic over the photos. She was crying again.   
'Get a hold of yourself, Meiling! That was two years ago!' the 12 year old Meiling thought to herself. It was hard for her. Ever since the day Syaoran had found her bird for her, she learned what love truly was. Meiling put her head on her pillow and cried.   
She wished Syaoran was there, comforting her, telling her everything would be all right, wiping away her tears, telling her how beautiful she looked. But he wasn't there. He didn't want to look at the rose. He wanted to admire the cherry blossom. Meiling looked scornfully out the window. There was that sakura tree that constantly mocked her.   
  
It doesn't matter what I want   
It doesn't matter what I need   
It doesn't matter if I cry   
Don't matter if I bleed   
  
Meiling pulled the curtains closed. If she couldn't have Syaoran to show her light, she wanted to be in darkness. Syaoran always seemed to steady her when she couldn't be steady, calm her when she wasn't, comfort her when she was in pain, be her light in darkness, be the road to joy, hope, and light when she was lost in her own dark and dreary mind. She was a little girl who grew up too fast without knowing it. She had nobody left.   
  
You've been on a road   
Don't know where it goes or where it leads   
  
Syaoran had left her. "He gave up on me," she whispered to herself. He went his separate way. He wanted to be with a cherry blossom. He didn't care about Meiling anymore. She hadn't heard from him since she and Tomoyo got him and Sakura together. It didn't matter to him if she cried or even died. It just didn't matter.   
  
It doesn't matter what I want   
It doesn't matter what I need   
If you've made up your mind to go   
I won't beg you to stay   
  
  
'If only Syaoran would come to me.' She remembered her bird again; he had brought it back. It was almost as if Syaoran was her bird, except, there was no one to bring him to her.   
  
You've been in a cage   
Threw you to the wind   
You fly away   
  
Had she let Syaoran go? Had she given him too much freedom? Why hadn't he loved her enough to fly back to her?   
'Because he doesn't care.'   
  
It doesn't matter what I want   
It doesn't matter what I need   
It doesn't matter if I cry   
Don't matter if I bleed   
  
'Face it, he's not coming back. He's found someone else. If only he feels what he's put me through. But I love him. I don't want to hurt him.'   
"But he hurt me!" Meiling wailed.   
She heard the doorknob being turned. There was only one person she wanted it to be.   
"Meiling?" the person, a boy, asked.   
Meiling turned to look at him. Her eyes filled with more hot tears.   
The boy looked at the floor, sorrow and regret on his face.   
"What do you want, Syaoran?" Meiling demanded.   
Syaoran didn't move. With what little light there was, Meiling saw tears in Syaoran's eyes.   
  
Feel the sting of tears   
Fallin on this face you left for years   
  
He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I caused you so much pain. I was an idiot."   
Tears flowed freely from Meiling's eyes. Syaoran tried so hard to hold his back.   
"I'm so sorry, Meiling!" he yelled. He ran to her and hugged her, defeated and crying. "I'm so sorry!"   
Meiling was shocked. Slowly, she backed away from Syaoran. "Sorry for what? Breaking my heart? Putting me through torment? Coming to me and acting like YOU were the victim? Why are you sorry? You have the perfect Sakura!"   
"Meiling, I--"   
"Stop it! Stop. Get out! Don't grind my broken heart to dust."   
Syaoran stood. Meiling turned away from him.   
"I felt lost without you, Meiling. I tried to find myself, but I couldn't."   
"Get out!" Meiling yelled. She bit her lip and cried.   
"Please Meiling, give me the chance to make amends for hurting you!"   
Meiling turned around. "I wish I hadn't wished you here! I wish I wished you dead!"   
"Why?"   
"Because you didn't care about me! You didn't care after I helped you get together with Sakura! You didn't care!"   
"I'm sorry."   
"No, you're not! You gave up on me! You left me for her! You abandoned me!"   
"All right! I gave up on you! I didn't care! I found the perfect girl and I left you! I forgot all about you and how you might feel! There! Is that what you wanted to hear?!?" Syaoran cried.   
Meiling squeezed her eyes shut, bit her lip and curled into a ball. She was still crying.   
Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders. She uncurled herself and allowed him to hug her.   
"I'm sorry, Meiling," he whispered. "Please, let me be strong this time. Let me do whatever I can to make this up to you. I felt lost without you. I need you. Meiling, I love you."   
Meiling stopped crying and looked at him. "What did you say?"   
"I love you, Meiling. I need you. It took me so long to figure it out. Is it too late to make it up to you?"   
Meiling shook her head. "No."   
Syaoran smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.   
"Syaoran," Meiling said slowly, "I love you, too."   
  
  
Yeah! My first Meili fic! Yeah! Anyway, I had been watching the Buffy episode "Amends." I don't own Buffy, either. The lines that came from that were "Let me be strong," and "I wish I wished you dead." Anyway, tell me what you think. All reviews accepted. pnkngrnd3


End file.
